The present invention relates to a method for producing a high pressure discharge lamp unit and an apparatus for producing the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for producing a high pressure discharge lamp unit including a high pressure discharge lamp set and fixed inside a reflecting mirror used as a projector and an apparatus for producing the same.
An example of conventional methods for producing a high pressure discharge lamp unit having a high pressure discharge lamp (hereinafter, referred to simply as “lamp”) set and fixed inside a reflecting mirror is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-313117. FIG. 4 shows the procedure of a method for fixing a lamp to a reflecting mirror disclosed in the publication.
Referring to the procedure shown in FIG. 4, first, a lamp is set in a predetermined position with respect to a reflecting mirror, and then, taking a direction in which light emits from the reflecting mirror as the Z axis direction, and directions orthogonal to each other on a plane perpendicular to the Z axis as the X axis direction and the Y axis direction, the position of the lamp is adjusted while comparing the positions of the three axes directions to the illuminance characteristics of emitted light on a screen. Thereafter, the lamp is fixed to the reflecting mirror.
However, in the conventional method, a lamp that is desired to be actually set and fixed is used to determine a position in which the lamp is provided, so that some time (about 5 to 10 minutes) until the amount of light emitted from the lamp is stabilized is required before the start of the positioning work. Some more time is required for actual positioning work, and therefore the problem of inefficiency of production is caused.
Furthermore, although reflecting mirrors to which lamps are desired to be actually set have a difference in the reflecting characteristics due to individual internal shapes or reflecting films, this method can evaluate the illumination characteristic only by the illuminance on the screen in the state in which the lamp is set and fixed to the reflecting mirror. Therefore, when the illumination characteristics do not reach a predetermined illuminance, it cannot be determined whether it is caused by the malfunction of the lamp or the malfunction of the reflecting mirror.